


the way you move is like a full on rainstorm

by ViolettaValery



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolettaValery/pseuds/ViolettaValery
Summary: “Why have I never seen you lose control of your powers?” Alex asks.





	the way you move is like a full on rainstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Taylor Swift's "Sparks Fly": 
> 
> The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm  
> And I'm a house of cards
> 
> I'd say written for Jess/stydiaeverafter, except that she asked for something cute and fun where Alex turns Michael on so much he loses control of his powers and I went, but what if I did the exact opposite of that and made it angsty. 
> 
> Thanks as always to insidious-intent for being my resident genius/fic wrangler/consultant/emotional support/everything.

“Why have I never seen you lose control of your powers?” Alex asks. He straddles Michael’s lap on the couch, the position much less dignified than anything _Captain_ Manes would allow to be seen in public. “I know Max causes actual blackouts, and Isobel sent things flying for weeks after she developed telekinesis. But I’ve never seen you lose control.”

“Had to learn not to lose it the hard way,” Michael shrugs. “Didn’t want any exorcisms after the first one.”

Alex gapes. “Exorcisms?”

“Turns out, if you send shit flying, your foster parents might think you’re possessed.” Michael tries to sound nonchalant, but he’s never quite been able to manage it with Alex’s piercing eyes on him, deep wells of love and understanding. “Getting a cross burned into my skin once was enough. Honestly, I’m surprised it didn’t scar.”

Alex cradles Michael’s face in his hands in response. “Well, I’m not afraid of your powers. I think they’re kind of hot, actually. And I wouldn’t mind if you lost control.”

Michael just looks at him sadly. He knows better, knows _Alex,_ who is looking at him so insistently, like this is an argument he refuses to lose.

A lightbulb explodes in the floor lamp across the room, and Alex flinches immediately. When he meets Michael’s eyes again, Michael just looks at him with resignation.

“There’s a reason I’m careful about not losing control around you, Alex.”

“Michael – “

“It’s okay,” Michael says softly. “I get it. I know it’s not really me you’re afraid of.”

“I’m sorry,” Alex says. “I wish we could make literal sparks fly when we’re together.”

His heart aches for everything the world has taken from them – from Alex. He had seen Max and Liz kiss once in a literal shower of sparks, Liz giggling joyfully as they poured down around them, safe in Max’s embrace.

He and Alex can never have that. There are so many things they can never share. But Alex is also here in his arms, alive and precious and _his,_ and there is nothing on this planet or any other that he wants more.

So Michael kisses him, and there’s that electric connection between them, heated and overpowering at the first press of their lips.

 “I like the metaphorical sparks just fine,” Michael says.

 


End file.
